UmmRibit
by OneRealImonkey
Summary: just brotherly fluff and stuff.
**I own everything I am writing about!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **This is the product of someone telling me to write something more happy.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Ori Monkey.**

 **(Set 12 months after My Limit. Scott is 15, John is 13, Virgil is 10,Gordon is 7 and Alan is 5 don't need to read it to understand this though** **.** **)**

Umm…Ribit?

Scott would get back from the library at 4:30. Jeff was at work but would get back at 6:30. Grandma was in France for the week. The other boys were all at home by 3:30 and bored. What could go wrong?

Alan was playing with his astro-teddy, a bear he received from Scott for his 5th birthday, and making his space bear fly to the moon. Virgil would occasionally put it on John's head and say it was on Mars.

Gordon was pretending to swim the depths of the ocean blue. He got very irritated when his adventures were disturbed by the treks of Astro-ted in front of him.

Virgil was (mostly) playing his piano but loved landing Alan's ted on John's head.

John was doing his very best to ignore them but failing whenever there was a landing.

After about 5 minutes all 4 boys were irritated or bored. It was not looking good for any of them. John decided to take the situation into his own hands before it became an issue only Scott could resolve. He sighed "OK, who wants to play Frogs and Fishermen."(This is a game I created where the fishermen have to catch the frogs using blankets, pillows, cushions and soft teddy bears. The frogs must evade capture.) "Virgil and I will be fishermen and Gordon and Alan can be Frogs." They all quickly agreed and set about to prepare for 15 minutes. Then the game would begin…

.

.

.

This is how Scott found them when he arrived home 40 minutes later. The living room was wrecked. Both sofas were upturned with two figures behind each and blankets and pillows lay strewn across the living room/battle field. He could only thank whatever divine force there was that someone had moved the TV, computer and breakable objects. No-one had noticed him yet.

John stood up and called out "surrender or Astro-ted goes into the lava" whilst dangling the poor, innocent toy over a piece of orange paper with lava written on it. A pillow was flung at John with incredible luck and/or aim sending the toy into the wall where Alan dived in, grabbed it and ran back to Gordon by the other sofa.

It seemed to Scott a game of Frogs and Fishermen had become a war. He was right. It was chaos. Both teams then, rather suddenly, froze and stared at their eldest brother. Gordon looked were sheepish as he exclaimed "Umm…Ribit?"

That's when things got ugly. Working in tandem both teams launched a brutal attack on Scott knocking him onto the ground and hugging/squashing/defeating him. However at 15 Scott was tall and years with little brothers had made him strong. He sat up and the younger boys giggled before scattering back to their bases. Alan yelled "Scotty's the Fisherman and we are the Frogies."

Scott sighed and stood up, "Tomorrow guys, OK. I have an essay to write" he did have an essay to write, not that he wanted to write it but he had to, stupid homework. John yelled "Stick-in-the-mud." And Virgil yelled "boring" and Gordon and Alan both teared up. Scott could take the insults but he hated his brothers being upset. "Fine, but just for half-an-hour."

The game begun…

.

.

.

This is how Jeff found them when he arrived home 105 minutes later. The living room was wrecked. Both sofas were upturned with figures behind each and blankets and pillows lay strewn across the living room/battle field. He could only thank whatever divine force there was that someone had moved the TV, computer and breakable objects. No-one had noticed him yet.

John, Alan and Gordon were 'trapped' behind Scott and Virgil was planning a rescue. "Virgil, I have all of your comrades and you have no choice but to surrender. Do so now!" Scott ordered. Virgil moved out into the open and raised his hands. He swiftly grabbed a pillow as he was raising them and flung it at Scott before running to 'free' his team. They jumped onto Scott and hugged him tight. Unlike before he was now much too tired to sit up and just lay there smiling. It was a real smile, not faked for show and it almost seemed to energise the younger boys.

Alan's head was on Scott's heart and Gordon's in the same place on the other side. John was half on the floor and half on Scott/Alan. Virgil was the same on the other side. Scott's arms wrapped around all 4 of them.

A camera flash from Jeff's phone was the first indication to them that he was even there. Jeff chuckled at the deer-in-headlight look 2 of his 5 sons gave him. Alan and Gordon couldn't care less about the photo and everyone already knew Scott's love for his brothers was his life so it didn't bother him that another photo now existed and proved this well-known fact. John and Virgil were shocked because that meant dad was home and the living room was trashed and Scott hadn't done his homework yet and it wasn't good. Jeff however didn't mind a bit. Ok his living room was chaos that's obviously a lie but you know what I mean. None of the boys could escape Scott's hug.

They finally got up and Scott ran to his room to do his homework. The other boys didn't escape so easily and ended up having to clean and re-organise the living room.

Years later:

Captain Scott Tracy pulled his U.S.A.F Eagle fighter jet into a perfect landing his squadron behind him. The squad was greeted by other cadets, airmen and lieutenants all congratulating another risky yet successful mission. Scott smiled down at the framed picture he kept in his cockpit. It was his luck and his motivation and he hadn't failed a mission with it yet. His grin spread as he muttered "The risk is always worth it when I know you're safe." He then joined the celebration before calling to wish Alan good luck.

Cadet John Tracy tore up his NASA living quarters looking for one particular photo. He was about to do his final simulator tests and wanted his brothers by his side. At least, in a photograph. He found it, picked it up and darted out knowing he would be ok. He had passed every test he had done beforehand with this picture and he was sure he was going to now.

Virgil Tracy sat at his easel. He had two pictures on his desk one from years ago and one from months ago. The more recent was a picture of all the boys in work uniforms (U.S.A.F/ NASA/W.A.S.P/ Racing/artist gear.) and he had decided to paint it to show that his brothers had a bond nothing could break. He had then decided it wasn't enough and that it needed to include time so he decided to paint this other picture as well. As he added the last golden tuft of Alan's hair it was complete. Through time and trials they would stay strong.

Lieutenant Gordon Tracy strode through the W.A.S.P deep-sea base and sat down by his friends. He had been swimming and was ready to relax. They turned on the TV. The news was full of reports about air force missions being successful and war propaganda. They flicked to the racing channel to see the final and knew Alan was racing. Gordon clutched his picture and hoped.

Alan 'Impulse' Tracy was preparing for the race. His nickname suited him because he raced on instinct and impulsive actions but still won. He was already a big name in the world of racing despite being young. He placed his photo on the dashboard and pulled up into position. A short while later he pulled over the finish line and kissed the photo when he realised he was first. He had won. Tucking it back into his pocket he smiled.

Can you imagine how life could have turned out if any one thing hadn't led to that photos creation?


End file.
